


...And Counting

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is counting the hours until Jack comes back to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Counting

**Title** : ...And Counting  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)**iantojjackh**  
 **Summary** : Ianto is counting the hours until Jack comes back to him  
 **Characters** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Warning** : A bit a blood and guts  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Notes** : Written for comment-fic prompt joking to hide the terror. I'm not sure if the joking came out that much. This might be a bit rough around the edges. 

  
**_...And Counting_ **

_Five hours and counting._

Ianto watches as another hour ticks by on his stopwatch. 

_Six hours and counting._

There is no sign that he is making any progress on healing. The gaping hole left in Jack's stomach is as wide as it was when the missile nearly tore him in two. The only difference now is the blood has long dried up and Ianto refused to clean the blood from his hands or clothes. There is not an inch of the Welshman's hands that is not caked in blood. 

Bloody John Hart and his vendetta of jealousy. 

The missile was meant for Ianto, but Jack pushed Ianto away at the last minute. He should be dead, but now Ianto waits for his lover to revive. It has not taken this long for Jack to recover since the run in with Abaddon. Ianto does not think he could wait that long and at least this time he is the one sitting vigil. 

John's body was now in the vaults with a broken neck courtesy of Ianto's bare hands. 

_Seven hours and counting_. 

Owen tries to get Ianto to eat something, but the doctor ends up with the food in his face.

_Eight hours and counting._

"This isn't funny anymore, Jack. I know you are mad at me but this is just to cruel of a joke to play. Do I have to dress up in that maid costume to get you to react? What will it take for you to come back? Do I have to kiss Owen? If that's what it takes, I'll do it. What about a strip tease? Just come back to me okay. I'll even be your sex slave for a month. " Ianto bit his lip until it bled and tears flowed. "Really, I'm just terrified that this time it will stick and you won't come back."

 _Nine hours and counting_. 

_Ten hours and counting_.

A guttural scream wakes Ianto from his light slumber, the pain of regrowing most internal organs makes Jack plead for death several times over. No amount of drugs can take the edge off the pain but Ianto holds Jack close and tight, promising that he will never leave. 

Once the pain ebbs to a manageable level, Jack takes Ianto's hand and holds it tight. "Sex slave for a month, you say?"

Ianto cannot help but to roll his eyes, but he will give in because Jack came back to him when the others started to lose hope. 


End file.
